poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stand Up, Stand Out
"Stand Up, Stand Out" is a song composed by Beau Black for The Lion Guard. It debuts in "Never Roar Again", and it is sung by Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga as they comfort Ono over the loss of his feathers. Lyrics Original Bunga: '''Fitting in is overrated I'd rather be appreciated What better way to shout, "You're here!" Than have a head like a hippo rear? '''Ono: (spoken)Bunga, that doesn't make me feel better! Bunga: '''Giraffes stand out in the zebra herd Elk can't hide in a flock of birds With that head, you can't hide from view Then again, who'd want to? '''Ono: (spoken)Well, there's predators, for one! Bunga: '''You gotta stand up! Stand out! Let the Pride Lands hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the way that you wanna be If weird is better, you're the best Totally stand out from the rest Lucky you, your head's unique Looks like the rock that grew a beak '''Ono: (spoken)Ugh, it does? Bunga: '''You gotta '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Bunga: '''Let the Pride Lands hear you shout '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bunga: '''To be the way that you wanna be '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''To be the way that you wanna be '''Bunga: '''Don't forget my Uncle Pumbaa Folks all know him when he passes 'Cause his toots go badda-boom-bah! You gotta respect those massive gases! Ooh! You gotta '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Bunga: '''Let the Pride Lands hear you shout '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bunga: '''To be the way that you wanna be '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Bunga: '''Let the Pride Lands hear you shout '''Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bunga: '''To be the way that you wanna be '''Beshte and Fuli; '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Bunga: '''To be the way that you wanna be '''Beshte and Fuli: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Bunga: '''Let the Pride Lands hear you shout! Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action version '''Ben Tennyson: '''Fitting in is overrated I'd rather be appreciated Fireman Sam, you could go really far, Maybe you could be a movie star? ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) Well, maybe, but I'm not sure... Dash Parr: '''You could be famous everywhere Merchandise, photos to share, It's a one in million chance, it's true,. Come on, Sam, we want you to! ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) I guess maybe I could... Bob Parr:' You gotta stand up! Stand out!'' Let the movies hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the star of Pontypandy! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''Of all movie stars, you're the best '''Carl Wheezer: Totally stand out from the rest Violet Parr: '''The film will be a big step, I bet Think of all the publicity you'll get ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) How much of it? Dash Parr: '''You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Dash Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''All: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob Parr: '''Don't forget 'bout Winston Deavor He helped the supers be legal again Just give it a try and do the film! You'll be famous of all firemen! Ooh! You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bob '''Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob, Dash and Violet Parr; '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Jimmy Neutron & Carl Wheezer: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout!